Private Parts
by Itachi-Musume1
Summary: I don't own any characters...they belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki...and sadly I don't own the song... which is called 'Private Parts' and owned by Halestorm. Summary; "Songfic portraying Misao's thoughts on how she feels when Aoshi keeps his 'private parts' from her."


Please Review with any critiques or advice since this is my first fanfic that I've published...FYI...as I said in the synopsis, I do not own any characters nor do I own the song. :D

Listen to "Private Parts" by Halestorm

* * *

Misao's POV

Today's the day. It's make or break. Either he loves me or he doesn't, and if he doesn't then I know I've done everything in my power to strip his heart of those damned icy walls that keep me and everyone else out.

Kenshin strums the electric guitar while Sano does the drums, Kaoru has the tambourine, and Megumi has the bass guitar. I look over the grand piano at the crowd as I start the song while my fingers delicately press the keys. My voice soft and hurt sings the lyrics with passion, and I look through the crowd of people in search of my best friend and long-time crush Aoshi.

Finally, my sad blue eyes lock on his icy-blue ones. My voice rises in passion as I reach the chorus of the song and plead to him across the mass of people between us.

His eyes widen and burn with self-contempt as he realizes that I'm singing to him.

The crowd screams out in appreciation and support of what me and the others are singing and playing. I smile a bittersweet smile that shows just how painful it is for me to sing this song that's so obviously close to my heart.

One second I was looking at Aoshi and the next he went missing and my heart flinched at the thought of him leaving because he can't accept me and my feelings.

I still can't find Aoshi and by now I'm pulling every ounce of strength I have to finish the song so I can run home and cry my heart out in my room. When it's time for me and Kenshin to harmonize again, it's not Kenshin's voice but another's that's more familiar and speaks directly to my broken heart. I look and find someone I least expected, Aoshi.

Somehow the song fits his voice better than Kenshin's higher and softer one. (Sorry Kenshin) I get chills with Aoshi's deeper and richer voice singing to me.

As the song reaches its crescendo, I feel my voice get stronger when I realize he's not rejecting me, he's apologizing. Him coming up on stage to sing with me has given me the strength to finish this song and face whatever comes my way afterwards.

My eyes lock on Aoshi's as I sing the last two verses…and when there's nothing left to sing, I hold my breath waiting for any response from him. The crowd screams and chants encore, breaking our stare down and I turn to the crowd.

I blush shyly and speak up, "Thank you everyone! This song was meant for Aoshi Shinomori, the man who owns my heart and doesn't know it…Now as for an encore…this is a competition; and I can't very well perform twice when everyone else only does so once. But I'd be happy to give you an encore at a later date. Thank you so much! Good Luck contestants…'giggles'…I think you're gonna need it!"

I bow with the others on stage and walk off the stage, as the host appears to call out the next contestant, "Yes they're surely gonna need it! Give it up for Misao Makimachi and the Kenshin-gumi! Now our next contestant will be…"

...All of a sudden, when I hit the ground off stage, my heart loses its confidence and I start running; afraid of what Aoshi will say or won't say to me. I hear my name called out and that only pushes me to run harder. Hurried footsteps follow a myriad of curses bellowed and pound on the ground behind me. Again, I push my body to run at its fastest, not caring where I'm going, just focusing on losing my pursuer. Thank God I run track at my Community College.

After what feels like hours later, the pursuing footsteps fade in the distance and I swing my head around to check if Aoshi's still behind me and I see no-one there. I turn my head to look in front of me and I sigh in relief as I slow down to a stop.

My eyes swivel around me to check where I ended up at. I start to turn around to go back to my house when I run into something…or better yet…someone.

I refuse to look up into his eyes, knowing that once I do, I'll break.

Strong but gentle fingers lift my chin and my eyes close in trepidation.

"Look at me Misao." He softly intones.

My eyes refuse to open and I shake my head stubbornly. Tears start to leak out of my closed eyelids and down my flushed cheeks.

He chuckles softly and his hands frame my face while his thumbs rub the underside of each eye, soaking up the tears and he places a tender kiss on my forehead jolting my closed eyes open.

Before I can look away, I catch site of something I thought I'd never see in his eyes…tears. I gasp, Aoshi's crying. Why? Is it me? Can it be? That I've hurt him so much, to bring him to tears? I again gasp when I see his eyes shine with warmth and is that…love? For me?

Tears fill my eyes as I try to express that I see it now, I see his heart; all of this I express through my eyes and my smiling lips, "Oh Aoshi-sam…" I get cut off when a pair of warm lips collides with mine. I forget what I was going to say.

"-i…" It takes a minute for the Aoshi-induced haze to lift from my mind that I realize I just missed what he just said, so I give him a look that says to repeat what he just said because I didn't quite catch that.

He smirks at me and he brushes his soft lips against mine and repeats, "Aoshi."

I give him an ultra confused look and mutter, "huh?"

He rolls his eyes at me and says, "Just Aoshi, no –sama at the end."

"Oh. Okay…Aoshi." I smile brilliantly at the honor I've received in being able to say his name so informally.

"Let's go home Misao." He orders as he turns swiftly on his feet while grabbing my hand.

I blink and I try to tell him, "Home's that way."

But instead I gasp when he's decided that I'm walking too slow. He stops, turns to me, and picks me up into his arms bridal-style. Then he simply says, "My place is closer."

I blush as my thoughts go down the gutter. He just smirks as if he can read my mind. "I can."

My eyes widen and I try to say something but can't think of anything to say. "I can't really read your mind. I just know you too well."

I sigh in relief, and place a kiss on his neck and whisper, "Do you know what I'm thinking right now?", and I proceed to whisper what exactly, it is that I'm thinking.


End file.
